Daughter of Zero
by 9261slipkn
Summary: 18 years after saving Halkegenia from the ancient dragon, Saito and Louise's daughter Chloe summons her familiar. What originally appears to be a white wolf may turn out to be something much more impressive... not to mention far more mischievous. Can Chloe keep her new familiar under control, and what adventures await the duo. (rated T for possible language later on)


Hey there!

not sure how far ill go with this fanfic, but if its decent enough, then who knows, could go for a while. This is my first FoZ fanfic I've made, and any feedback is appreciated. This is largely made up of OC's and takes place about 18 years after the end of Season 4 of the anime. If you have any OC's or plot ideas, feel free to pm me with those ideas, and if i can find a way to put it in in a way which i feel works, then ill use it, and give you credit. Anyway, enjoy!

Note: I DO NOT own FoZ, or its characters, only my OC's and my story, and similarities with other stories are coincidental.

* * *

On the top of a windy and barren mountain, there stood a single figure. The figure of a lone white wolf. To many, this would be all that they would see, but this wolf was not like most others. For on this windy mountain, it had lived for over 900 years. 900 years of ruling the windy mountain ranges that stretched as far as the eye could see. 900 years of controlling the wind, bending it to her will. 900 years… of absolute boredom.

*sigh*_When will something interesting happen. What point is there in being an immortal elemental if I'm the only one here?_

'I beg of you'

_Hmm? What was that?_

'My beautiful and powerful familiar'

_How can there be anyone here? There's never anyone here. And what's this about a familiar?_

'The one who is perfect for me…'

_That sounds like a human... I wonder where they are._

'Answer my summons, and appear before me!'

A green floating portal suddenly appears in front of me, I know that this is probably where the voice was coming from…

_Am I… being summoned? Well, it's probably a lot more fun than this wasteland._

If a wolf could grin, then this particular wolf would be grinning like a madman, thinking of all the ways it could torment the people who summon it.

_Ahh what the hell, why not? It's not like a human's lifetime is that long for me._

Deciding to answer the summons, the wolf steps confidently into the portal, and into the unknown.

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe Catteleya De Hiraga, it is your turn to perform the ritual." The voice of headmaster Colbert calls out to me. Despite being headmaster to the Tristain magic academy for the past 5 years, Jean Colbert still likes to watch over the springtime summoning ritual to see all the new familiars to be summoned.

Taking a deep breath, I take my turn to step up and perform the ritual. Walking past my rival confidently smirking, I can't help but feel a little nervous. After all, despite both of us being Triangle class wind mages, Lea managed to summon a Wind dragon! How am I meant to compete with that? I doubt I'll summon a Rhyme dragon like Auntie Tabitha did.

"I beg of you, my beautiful and powerful familiar the one who is perfect for me… Answer my summons, and appear before me!"

For a few seconds, everyone waits with baited breath to see what one of the top students in the year level will summon. Just when people start to think that nothing will happen, a bright portal appears briefly blinding everyone before disappearing. In its place, standing proudly was a white wolf.

Dumbfound, I start to wonder how I summoned a wolf. I was a wind mage, and as far as I knew, wolves were usually only summoned by earth mages. Nevertheless, I did summon it, and so I slowly walk over to the wolf and kneel down next to it. When I get up this close, I notice that it has a very beautiful, pure white coat, almost as if it were completely untouched. Deciding to complete the ritual before the likely startled animal panics, I raise my wand and complete the incantation.

"I am Chloe Catteleya De Hiraga, pentagon that governs the five powers, give this being your blessing, and make it my familiar spirit."

With the incantation complete, I give a chaste kiss on the top of the wolf's head. And after a few seconds, some familiar runes begin to appear on the wolf's chest.

**Wolf's POV**

After adjusting the bright new area on the other side of the portal, I notice a young girl, probably in her mid-teens walking towards me. She had dark pink, almost red hair which reaches down to her shoulders, and had a kind look on her face, she seemed to be checking that I wasn't too startled or panicking. Most animals might be a bit fearful of being sucked into a portal, but I came willingly knowing what I was getting into, so it wasn't a big deal.

After seeing that I wasn't going to run away or attack, the young girl completes her incantation and gives me a chaste kiss on the top of my head. After a slight burning sensation on my chest, some runes appear there, I assume they were just there to prove I was a familiar. I decide quickly that I would see what this place is like before I wreak havoc and mischief, after all, it's much more fun when you know who deserves their life turned on its head.

After a while, the man who appears to be the teacher dismisses the class saying that they had the rest of the day and the next day off to bond with their familiars. I see a large range of animals all leave with the ones who summoned them. I was a little surprised at the variety of animals which I knew of, though had never really seen before.

"Who knew the midget wind would summon such a boring familiar, it doesn't even go with your element." An annoying redhead walks over to the one who summoned me, I believe her name was Chloe, oh if only she knew how much I fit her element. While I can tell that she is admittedly powerful with wind magic, I notice that Chloe has much more untapped potential than the redhead.

Giving the redhead the cold shoulder, Chloe keeps walking over to a short and energetic blue haired girl. Hmm, is bluenette a word? Either way, it is now. The bluenette is standing next to both a large blue dragon, and a Kelpie. A Kelpie, that's certainly rare. (A/N a Kelpie is a Mythical water horse In Irish folklore, capable of shape shifting to human form. Similar to the loch ness monster)

"Hey Annie, congratulations on summoning a Kelpie, I heard they're meant to be a powerful water familiar."

"Chlooee!" The clearly energetic bluenette launches herself at Chloe and latches on seemingly for dear life. It's pretty clear that the two of them are quite close, though what interests me is the presence of the blue dragon, which after a few seconds, I realise is actually a Rhyme dragon.

'Kyuuii'

_'Hey there miss Rhyme Dragon, what's your name?' _

The rhyme dragon seems pretty understandably surprisedafter I speak to it telepathically, but calms down quickly._ 'Kyuuii, you can talk in my head? Puppy can talk in Irukuku's head?'_

_'Yes Irukuku, I can speak telepathically, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I was wondering who your master is, I don't see anyone here who could be your master.'_

_'Big sister is big sister!'_

_'… well that's… informative… who's big sister? And where is she?'_ I can see that I'm going to have to spell things out for this one.

'_Big sister isn't here, big sister told Irukuku to look after her hatchling, and so Irukuku is here!'_

So that means that this girl's mother summoned a rhyme dragon, and she summoned a Kelpie… I may have to keep an eye on her. Meanwhile, Chloe and Annie had continued with their conversation.

"So what did you name your Kelpie?"

"Her name is Kelly! Kelly the Kelpie, isn't that great?" The bluenette clearly thinks it's the best name ever while Chloe and I both clearly don't agree with the name. She had better not give me some lame name like that or I am out of here.

"Yeah… it's great Annie…" I am pretty sure I saw Kelly roll her eyes at that.

"What are you going to name yours? Wolfie? Snowy? Ooh, I like that one! Name him Snowy!"

_'Not on your life short stuff.'_

"Hmm, snowy isn't bad, he does have a beautiful white coat."

_'Flattery will not make the name any better, give me that name, and I leave.'_

"It's tough coming up with a good one, and snowy is pretty good, but it's a little obvious."

_'Damn right it's obvious, so pick something else, preferably not lame. Something awesome, something badass, and majestic, and mysterious'_

"Hmm, how about…"

_'Damn, it's gonna be something lame like snowy or fluff ball isn't it… I knew this was a mistake, I just knew it…'_

"Yuki! In my Dad's language, it means snow! How's that? Do you like that name Yuki?" she looks down at me wanting my opinion. And it's actually… not bad. Much better than that air spirit or, the white wolf. I decide to give her a happy bark and a nod for her efforts.

A smile and a little giggle decides it, and she names me Yuki.

After a little more chatter about their new familiars, and the familiars their classmates summoned, and we say goodbye to the bluenette and the two familiars following her and head towards Chloe's room.

* * *

Well that was fun to write, i wonder what kind of trouble Yuki will get into hehehe... no seriously i don't know, how about you guys?


End file.
